You First
by quantumchickpea
Summary: The kids are finally asleep. Marinette walks in on her husband and decides to help him out. This is an Aged Up One Shot. Adrienette Sin.


Adrien sat in his black leather chair in his lavish apartment in front of his computer. He had a selection of his favorite images of Ladybug that he had taken of her when she would let him. He sat in his chair and ran his hand over the front of his dark jeans and gripped his hard cock through the material. He groaned and bit his bottom lip and leaned down further in his chair. He flipped through the images and found his favorite. It was a photo of her bent over the side of a building and looking back at him with a genuine smile. She had one foot slightly behind the other on her tiptoes. He popped the silver buckle of his belt and started to undo the button and zipper of his jeans, as he focused on her.

He slid his hand below the band of his jeans and red boxers and ran his hand along his hardened length. He groaned and bit his bottom lip, as his fingers ran down the soft shaft until he touched the head of his cock and he moaned louder. He slipped his hand back out of his pants and inched them down to his ankles. He spread his thighs and wrapped his fingers around his throbbing cock and groaned louder, tilting his head back. He thought about bending her over the side of the building, grabbing her hips, and burying his hard cock into her wet, warm pussy. It had been too long since he had done that with her. Too long… He groaned and ran his hand up and over the swollen head of his dick. He didn't think it could get any bigger or harder and it ached and throbbed for her lips, her touch, her body. He slid his hand down from the head to the base and let out a groan, as his hips rolled into the stroke he did with his hand. Adrien panted and got lost in her creamy thighs, her wet tight sex, and her blue bell eyes peering into his, while her puffy soft pink lips parted in a sigh.

"Ah. Shit…" Adrien moaned and leaned his head forward and then back, as he got lost in her eyes, her sounds.

The bedroom door cracked open and quietly closed. Marinette leaned on the door with her arms crossed and Adrien slowly opened his eyes to look over at her with parted lips in a pant.

"What are you doing?" Marinette smirked at him darkly.

Adrien couldn't do anything but groan in response, as he pumped harder and closed his eyes again with his face towards the ceiling.

Marinette locked the door behind her and walked over to him. She turned his chair and he didn't fight her. She got onto her knees in front of him and flicked under his swollen head with her soft warm tongue.

"The kids are asleep, Minou. I could help you with that, if you want?" She wrapped the head of his throbbing cock with her full lips and he groaned louder, letting himself go and gripping the armrests of the chair.

She smirked and slid her lips down the full length of him and back up, sucking him as hard as she could, and ended with a flick of her tongue beneath the tip. He shuttered and moaned louder. She placed a finger on his lips. "Shh.. you'll wake them up, Kitty."

He groaned and panted harder, as her fingers wrapped around him and slowly slid up and down his soft shaft. "Ah… Mari."

"Not yet, Kitty." She began to wrap her lips around his swollen tip again, before sliding her lips around him and moving her hand and mouth in tandem together.

His right hand tangled in her dark midnight hair, while the other still gripped the arm of the chair and he raked his nails along the leather. "Oh God. Hah. Hah."

Marinette smirked and looked up at him with giant blue eyes and he leaned back his head and closed his eyes with his lips parted.

"Look at me, Kitty." Marinette let him go with a pop to speak and licked around his head, before sliding her lips down him again.

He groaned and spread his legs further, as the pressure built at his spine. "I'm gonna-hah-hah- Mari." He tried to push her away, but she grabbed his hips to keep him in place.

He pumped his hips and she wrapped one hand around him to keep him from choking her. Adrien let out a loud groan and shuttered, as he came. Marinette moaned and gripped his hip with her nails and slowled her hand and mouth until he was fully satisfied and his hands went limp in her hair and on the arm of the chair. She let him go with a pop and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Better?" Marinette smiled at him with sparkling eyes, as they caught the moonlight.

"Almost." Adrien panted, trying to catch his breath.

He picked her up and carried her over to their bed. "I believe my purrincess needs some attention." He slid her pink pajama pants and red lace panties down her hips.

He noticed how her smooth pussy glistened in the moonlight. "You're so wet, Bugaboo." He spread her thighs and dipped down to run his tongue between her folds.

She moaned and tangled his soft blonde hair between her fingers. "Ah, Adrien."

"Say my name louder, m'Lady." Adrien swirled his tongue around her swollen clit and she shook.

"ADRIEN!" Marinette then covered her mouth. "You're gonna make me wake the kids."

Adrien chuckled and when he felt her clit swell up again and heard her soft mewls… he wrapped his lips around it and sucked as hard as he could, while flicking the exposed button with the tip of his tongue and she clenched her thighs around his head, bucked her hips, and came around his mouth and tongue. She panted and covered her face with a pillow to keep quiet.

Adrien sat up and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. She sighed and covered her eyes with her forearm and giggled. Adrien laid beside her and wrapped his arm around her.

"How was that, Madame Agreste?" Adrien nuzzled her neck with a sigh.

"Purrfect… Monsieur Agreste." Marinette sighed and soon she found herself falling asleep.

Adrien smirked, brushed her hair from her eyes, and kissed her forehead, before wrapping them in the comforter on their bed and falling asleep himself with his lady in his arms.

 **Song I wrote to: First by SoMo**


End file.
